teocfandomcom-20200215-history
White Blood
Personality He is quite the talkative kid with a mouth with no filter. He is straight up about everything and shows no mercy with words. While he can be quite harsh, he still can sympathize with others and understand their situation. That won't stop him from talking about it though. He often talks about how he'll be the best and that even legendary Kings and Queen won't be able to stop him. No one knows about his morals or motivations, and he doesn't plan to share them. He has a massive will power to never stop. The only time that he'll ever slow down is when he reaches that unknown moral goal. He's an extremely fierce and merciless fighter, that doesn't give the enemy a break unless he has to. He's talked smack about multiple royalty families saying that he's already better than most of them, and all of them are just in it for the fame, glory, and money. He believes that he'll be the true alpha King, zeta if you so say. While his morals and motivations are unheard of, he is quite popular in dark and twisted communities that often speculate what could be driving this boy to be this way. Some speculate it's because he's just insanely confident in his ability to kill swiftly and elegantly, as these communities believe that's what real Kings should do. Others speculate it's because of a rival, someone that he badly wants to top in particular. No one knows anyone in his family, so not much can be said about them. He's extremely violent in his ways of gathering intel, handling hostage situations, etc. As long as he gets his cash, he'll do whatever he's asked. Of course within reason. Backstory Utsumi was born in the year 1192AD, the 10th of July. The kingdom he was in was quite wealthy at the time, especially with his father being the King. The kingdom was broken into one day, and the robber showed no mercy to the family, killing everyone except for Utsumi and his sister. At least, presumably. Utsumi was able to knock out the robber with a bat as he tried to enter his room, and climbed out of his window with his vision blurry with tears. It seemed that luck wasn't on his side, since there were other robbers that were able to catch him as he ran off. He was tossed in a van and held hostage, and threatened everyone with his life, but it seemed as though no one cared. His family was as cold blooded as his siblings. This went on for several months, so eventually they just tossed him in an ocean to drown, tied up so he couldn't escape. Not too long after a kind looking woman found him, and saved him from the water. She was a very nice lady, at least what Utsumi could tell from her. She took him into her own home, where he was shown his room to stay in. He slowly looked around, being cautious in case there was any traps since his entire life he had to be careful where to step. He eventually found his way to a bed, and laid in it for a while. The next day he woke up chained up in the back of a truck. He'd panic and look around, asking people what was going on. They told him that this truck was heading to a slavery auction. He looked at the men and women in disbelief, but it was surely so. He was tranquilized while he was asleep, and was chained up and taken off to a slavery truck, and ended up where he was. The auction ended up taking quite a while to get to, so he slept for most of the ride. When they arrived there, person after person was escorted off of the truck as you could hear an announcer bidding of beings such as himself. When it was his turn, no one wanted to even buy him, since there seemed to be nothing special about him. People booed and threw items at him, including weapons. He ended up getting sold for $50, the lowest bid they've ever done at that place. For quite a few years, he was whipped and spat on by his master as he had to mercilessly work away, not ever having a single break. He nearly died from exhaustion, since he was almost never allowed to sleep or eat. This made him look very boney, and he was later diagnosed with sleep-onset insomnia, causing him to have constant permanent bags under his eyes. At this point he is currently 14 years of age. After a day of hard work, the master showed him some mercy and gave him half an hour to sleep, Utsumi flipping him off while he wasn't looking. As he rested in a dungeon that he was brought to, he heard the guards being attacked and knocked out. A knight showed up at the dungeon door, knocking it down and unchaining Utsumi. Utsumi showed no emotion as he was carried out to safety to the Kingdom of Aubohan. It was there that his wounds were treated and he was taken into a foster home. Someone offered a chance for him to discover his potential. This man was able to make Utsumi discover his power, and use it properly. The man brought Utsumi to the Royal Guard to show off his talents. He was able to take exams for being able to become a Royal Guard, and ended up having the highest score in two decades, immediately putting him on high standards to see. He quickly became widely known in the Kingdom of Aubohan. He eventually became the youngest Royal Guard ever accepted at the age of 15. Although the lifestyle was fun, he seeked more power and money, he found this just too boring. So, he went Rogue, constantly travelling. The man he is now is not like anyone would've ever imagined a couple years ago. No one even knows the name known as Utsumi Tsurayaki, the name he goes by now.. Is White Blood. Physique He is very well sized for his age, not super tanky, but his muscles are definitely apparent. He has 8 abs, as well as he's quite fast with his movement, making him a very fast killer since his Charm is so quick to activate. Appearance Utsumi's attire consists of the same clothing as the reference. Charm Blood Harden This gives him the ability to, obviously, harden his blood. He is able to spew blood out of anywhere on his body. Once it comes out, he can control the shape that it forms, the strength varies depending on how much he used. Using only a decent amount will result in the durability of metal (less than 3 liters), but a larger amount will result in the durability of steel (3 liters to 5), with the maximum strength currently being Diamond (more than 5 liters). Since his body needs so much blood to use this ability, his heart is able to take a lot more stress than a regular human's, pumping much more than a regular human. Drawbacks The amount and size of the weapons is of course limited by his blood amount, which is possible to run out of if he uses too much, killing him. Of course before he actually uses all of his blood, he'll feel light headed and most likely faint if he over does it. Since his heart does pump really fast, this has caused him to have high blood pressure as a result, being more vulnerable to the possibility of a heart attack, stroke, etc. There are visual effects that you can indeed see happening to the user, long term and short term. When this charm is used, wherever the blood is coming from, there will be a thin red glow at the spot that it's coming out of, highlighting where it is. So if he was making weapons by shooting blood out of his hands, his hands would glow a thin layer of red. That is short term, since the glow goes away once it's finished being used. A long term affect would include his hair turning white (Originally being dirty blonde), feeling itchy ever so often, and decently constantly thirsty. If he ever does end up hitting his limit, he will most likely faint, and will need at least 30 minutes of rest to gain all of his blood back. Versatility This ability can help in many more situations than you might first think. It can create functioning grapple hooks, ladders, blades, bows, etc. With such a diverse ability, he is able to take on almost any situation. He is also quite strategic with his mind, being able to lead a team with a plan for success. Examples This charm as said in Versatility, can be used in many situations. For instance, breaking into a building. He could create a ladder to climb onto the roof, and find a place to break into. It'd also be useful for a capture or assassination, since creating weapons are nearly silent and you can create chains with it. There's plenty of opportunities with this charm. There is a basic form with this charm, and more to yet be discovered. This basic form allows the user to coat them self in a thick blood armor, making it very difficult to actually hurt the user without any impressive attacks. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:NPC Rogues Category:The Rebellion Category:NPC Rebellion Members Category:NPCs